At present, a call center system with a Computer Telephony Integration (CTI) technology as core is widely applied to various public service industries, including public institutions such as telecommunication operators, banks, civil/public affairs administrative government units and water/electricity/gas supply units, and enterprises such as the large-scale terminal goods retail enterprises. The call center system with the CTI technology as core is a main service means adopted by the related enterprises and the public institutions which need to handle services for a large number of customers, including service consultation, data query, fault declaration, complaint suggestion, technical support and the like, and has a wide range of application. The system framework of the call center system above is as shown in FIG. 1, including: a CTI, a soft switch, an intelligent network Service Switch Point (SSP), a seat module, a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) soft telephone or a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) conventional telephone; wherein the CTI is a core module of the conventional call center framework; the soft switch is a core device of the telecommunication network, for finishing the control and processing function of the whole call flow and meanwhile controlling the connection and disconnection of a speech path bearer network; the intelligent network SSP is a service access point of the intelligent network, i.e., a middle point between the intelligent network and the soft switch, for processing interaction between the intelligent network and the soft switch; the seat module is an interface module by which the seat interacts with the CTI, and communicates with the CTI by applying the standard Telephony Service Application Programming Interface (TSAPI) protocol and expansion thereof and can be called by a seat program in a form of control such as ActiveX control; the SIP soft telephone or the PSTN conventional telephone is a communicating device of the seat, and is a common PSTN conventional telephone set if corresponding to a conventional PSTN telephone network, and can be a software analog telephone registered with the soft switch using SIP protocol through Internet Protocol (IP) bearer if corresponding to a Next Generation Network (NGN) broadband network.
In the system above, the work flow of modules collaborating with each other is as follows: a user accesses, through a telecommunication network access device, a conventional PSTN telephone network or a new NGN broadband telecommunication network, and calls the core device of the telecommunication network, i.e., the soft switch; the soft switch corresponds to the switch of the conventional network and then transfers to the corresponding intelligent network SSP to perform processing according to the intelligent network services corresponding to the soft switch; the SSP informs the CTI of call information; and then the CTI performs a queuing processing and obtains an idle seat for communicating with the user; wherein the new NGN broadband telecommunication network performs communication using a broadband communication protocol such as IP/SIP through the IP bearer or an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) bearer. The call center is a typical intelligent network service.
However, at present, the call center system is basically merely limited to perform an access in the manner of voice of a telephone network, with a single interactive method; when performing some complicated operations, the operations are much cumbersome; besides, there is also an access service method in which an access is performed through a network; however, this method is generally only limited to the self-service of a user at present, generally lacking interactive communication with customer service representatives, let alone other extensibility applications such as video conference, white board, remote assistance and the like.